


Drabbles

by xerxes_diva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Japan National Team, M/M, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, brazil oihina, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxes_diva/pseuds/xerxes_diva
Summary: Series of short and not so short one shots involving Haikyuu characters.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Everyone, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Is this the Real Life?

Oikawa watches Hinata with fond eyes as the other man eats dinner, looking very much like a chipmunk, cheeks swollen with food.

“Is this the real life?”, He thinks again. He never thought he’d encounter another Japanese person in Rio, much less the object of his high school infatuation.(Newsflash to Oikawa -- Brazil happens to have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan)

Said man pauses in his eating, tilting his head question. “What are you thinking about Oikawa-san?”

“You.” Oikawa says with a teasing lilt to his smile. 

Hinata flushes in response. The older man feels himself die and ascend heaven.

“It’s not nice to tease someone, Oikawa-san”, the redhead reprimands without heat.

“Ah, sorry Chibi-chan, but you look so cute when you’re flustered!”

Hinata pouts and flushes an even brighter red. He mumbles something unintelligible. The older man watches on, still with a fond look on his face.


	2. Meet the New Athletic Trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a  post on Instagram.

Coach Hibarida smirks in amusement as he sees the gobsmacked (and that helplessly aroused face on Atsumu. He takes note. Maybe he should talk to the boy later.) expressions on his players' faces when Iwaizumi spiked the ball so hard, it bounced nearly reaching the ceiling before thumping on the polished wooden floor on its descent.

The Japan National Team's training doesn’t start until Monday morning. Since they are welcoming a new athletic trainer, Coach Hibarida decided today is as good as any to get everyone to bond over a game of (what else) volleyball during their leisure time.

Hibarida knew Iwaizumi Hajime came from the so called Monster Generation. He graduated from Aoba Johsai. He was was the ace and vice captain of the volleyball team. It’s rather unfortunate that their school didn’t have the chance to get to Nationals, what with going against Ushijima and Shiratorizawa.

“Nice kill Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata beams at the trainer, while Kageyama and Ushijima look on, with smug looks on their faces. Monster Generation indeed.


	3. Arm Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [ same post on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC9FoUKAJ4L/?igshid=wuxjaln1ykqk)

Training has been underway for Japan’s National Team for the past couple of weeks now. Iwaizumi couldn’t be happier with the way things are progressing.

He could do away with some things though. He didn’t really imagine that Hoshiumi could be so aggressively touchy feely or that Bokuto could stare at him intently for several minutes at a time.

But Atsumu might even be worse than Hoshiumi and Bokuto combined!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Hey Haji-kun”, the blonde man starts, “I heard ye were THE arm wrestling legend. Why don' we see if we could change tha'?”

Iwaizumi just raised his eyebrows in response. “Uh, sure.”

Atsumu gave him a blinding smile in return as he reaches his arm out to grab the trainer's.

Sakusa watched the scene unfold and saw a rather brilliant opportunity. He ambled silently behind the duo and waited a few moments before speaking.

"He just wants to hold your hand, Iwaizumi-san", the curly haired man deadpanned.

The blonde man's eyes widened. "Wai -- what!? No, no, no Haji-kun, 's not true!" He denied, while gripping Iwaizumi's hand. He then screeched at Sakusa, "Leave me the feck alone Omi-omi!"

Iwaizumi feels a tic forming on his forehead. He breathes deeply to calm himself.

"It's fine Atsumu-kun", one deep breath, "Can I please my hand back?"

The blonde man looks at him with wide eyes, then releases the said appendage. He even has the gall to blush.

"Sorry Haji-kun, eheh."

The trainer stands up and walks away, toward a smirking Coach Hibarida.

Bokuto, who watched the whole thing avidly, unconsciously rubs salt into Atsumu's wounds. "Better luck next time Tsum-Tsum."


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa's hands are exceptional, Ushijima thinks.

Sakusa's hands are exceptional, Ushijima thinks. His fingers are thin, long and tapered, his palms firm and calloused, borne of years and years of playing volleyball. But those hands hold his own with a gentleness only the younger man can muster.

The road to finally holding Sakusa's hands was long and arduous. He knew the other man had boundaries he can't simply tear down by brute force, but the many times he can hold those hands at will were so very much worth it.

The younger man catches him staring with a slight curve to those lips. He gives the other's knee a slight squeeze.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your hands."

Sakusa gives Ushijima a questioning look.

"Your hands are beautiful and strong." The older man punctuates his statement with a gentle kiss to his palm.

Sakusa gives a slight nod, as he feels his cheeks heat up. He knows he is prickly and he doesnt like people too much, but Wakatoshi-kun has been patient with him, always making he sure he doesn't push him too hard and he loves him for it. The way he looks at him and showers his hands and lips with chaste kisses makes him feel a warmth in his belly. He thinks he's the lucky one actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's a bit out of character, but if it gets my UshiSaku agenda somewhere, I'm fine with it. 😊


	5. I Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marching on with my UshiSaku agenda.

Sakusa scowled mightily. He pleaded, he cajoled, he even resorted to outright begging, yet Coach Hibarida remained unmoved. He would be going to that press conference, in a roomful of people, just a few months after the pandemic had ended. Social distancing be damned.

One would think he'd be used to it by now. While he enjoys volleyball, the constant (and sometimes unwanted) attention he could do without.

As he and the rest of the team approach the double doors leading to the conference hall, Sakusa feels a warm steady hand on the small of his back, as if reminding him "I got you".

He turns to the hand's owner. Wakatoshi-kun gives him a slight nod. Having his boyfriend beside him grounds him. He takes a deep breath and walks inside the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time I have published a story in years. I'm so out of practice. Posting a drabble from time to time would definitely rid me of good old writer's block.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
